


Strangely Sweet

by Steveisabottom (BlueClue182)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Firsts, Lydia is aged UP my dudes, Pegging, babesweek, beetlebabes, beetlebabesweek, do some warm-up before trying anal., for the love of god if your partner is not a demon, light dom/sub elements, mentions of clone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueClue182/pseuds/Steveisabottom
Summary: What Firsts do you have left when you're a centuries old demon? Lydia and Beetlejuice get all kinky for their anniversary. A pegging fic.It's kinky, it's dirty it's Beetlebabes. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 25
Collections: Beetlebabes Week





	Strangely Sweet

The first summer after college. Lydia had an apartment far away from Winter River. But some things you simply can’t leave behind, like your poltergeist husband and your penchant for the strange and unusual. Their anniversary wasn’t for another couple weeks, but Lydia had gone shopping and was already eager to take their new toy out of the box. He’d make fun of her for it, but that was worth the reaction she was sure to get as soon as he saw exactly what she’d bought. She picked up the unmarked plastic bag and stood in front of her mirror.

“Beetlejuice!” The mirror filled with smoke for a moment before his face emerged. 

“Hey babes how’s it goin?” He leaned forward on one elbow.

“Fine. I’m bored though, and I’ve got a present for you.”

“Ooooo!” He clasped his hands and perked up. “A present for me?”

“Yeah but it’s our anniversary present, and you’ve gotta behave if you want it.”

He dropped to his knees. “Obedient as a dog.” He panted at her and let out a growl. “Your place or mine?”

Instead of answering, she closed her eyes and said the incantation that granted her access to the Roadhouse and found herself standing in front of a very impatient, magenta-haired husband. “Mmm, I kind of like you down there.” She placed the bag on the couch and ran her hands through his hair. He let his hands roam over her body, all pretense of modesty abandoned before they began. “You stay right there and I’ll be back in a mo.” She picked up the bag again and disappeared into his bedroom with a grin.

Once behind a closed door, she made quick work of her clothes—a faded black concert tee and some silver leggings. She stood in her underwear and bra, deciding how best to present herself to him. They’d discussed this before but never actually done it. Maybe from lack of equipment, maybe because Lydia needed to work up the nerve. She saw one of his jackets draped over the edge of the bed and decided that would do nicely, slipping off her bra in favor of the oversized item. She pulled off her panties and threw them on the bed where Beetlejuice would love finding them later.

She opened the box and pulled out the harness. It was a “beginners” harness, more for her own sake than for his. She was sure somewhere down the line he’d had _something_ up his ass. She was also sure that if he needed more, he’d juice it.

“Aw babes! Is that for me?” He was never great with obedience. She held the strap-on at eye level as he poofed from the door to her side. Never great with patience, either.

“Yes, but you need to behave if you want it.”

He flicked the rubber dick and smirked as it wobbled in her hand. “Doesn’t look like you want much behavin’, really.” He stepped back and whistled at her, naked under his jacket and holding a fake cock in one hand. “That’s a nice fuckin’ picture, gotta be honest.” He winked at her and the harness and strap-on were suddenly in place.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, hands on hips. “I’m in charge today or I’m going home.”

He raised his hands in defeat. “So sorry your ladyship.”

“Try again.” She demanded.

His smile turned into a feral grin and he sunk to his knees once more. _This_ part of the game was familiar.

“Apologies, master.”

She smiled in return, grasping the dildo that jutted out of her own groin. She stroked it, getting used to its existence, and strode towards her husband. He was still clothed, and she needed that fixed. “Better. Now, no juicing. Clothes off slowly. Shirt first.” He unbuttoned his top, one button at a time, and slid the sleeves down and off. “Fold it.” He did as he was told but raked his eyes over her body as he did so, staring at the new equipment and the way she was handling it. “You want this up your ass?”

“Yes. You know I do.” What a power trip, keeping a centuries-old monster at bay with just her voice. She felt like she could take over the entire world in moments like these. She imagined, with his help, she could. She told him to stand, and slipped the jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

“Pants off. Boxers on. Go to the bed.” Again, he did as he was told, carefully removing his pants and folding them with his shirt, then sitting down on his creaky old mattress. Lydia caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror on the wall, one of the many places that connected her world with his. She ran her hands up and down her body, rubbing her own shoulders for a moment, piling her hair on top of her head before letting it tumble back down, touching her neck and her chest and her stomach. It made for a good show, but it also let her take a moment and build up the confidence she needed to proceed. Beetlejuice was silent in the background, but she could see him watching her in the mirror. She turned and their eyes locked. His hair was a deep burgundy, a color she knew from lusty moments like these. She walked over to him, pushed him back on the bed, and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He shuddered.

“Good boy. Tell me one thing you want and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Fuck me.” He growled at her. No patience at all.

“With your panties on?” She sucked her teeth at him. “Don’t know how that’ll work out for you.”

“Take. Them. Off.” She giggled in his ear, fake cock pressed against his stomach.

“Try again.” She whispered, standing up and breaking their contact.

“Master. Will you take off my underpants?”

“Your what?” She furrowed her brow in fake confusion.

“My panties.” He gritted his teeth on the word. He could _play_ obedient, but where was the fun if he didn’t play it _reluctantly_? She smirked in return but yanked his boxers off, throwing them against the wall for good measure.

“Now turn over.” He did as he was told, pulling his knees up onto the bed and presenting her with his ass, his own cock springing free and already purple at the tip. She placed one hand on each ass cheek, spreading them wide and examining his hole as she did so. He moaned with her touch, head hung between his arms. “God, BJ. You sure you can take this?” The hole looked so small and the rubber cock suddenly felt massive in her hand.

“Yeah. It stretches. Trust me. Try with your fingers first if it makes ya nervous.” She dipped a finger into her mouth first, swirling her tongue around it while he watched her. He reached down to touch himself as a moan escaped his throat.

“Hey!” She pinched his ass with her free hand. “Uh-uh.” He whined but let go.

“You look so good though.”

“Mhmm and if you don’t keep your hands off, I’m out.”

“Sorry.” He moaned.

Satisfied that her finger was lubed enough, she twirled it around the edge of his hole, rubbing it along the ridges before dipping it ever so lightly inside. He groaned and rocked back against her.

“Tell me who else has been back here.” She pushed in up to her first knuckle, wriggling her finger as she did so.

“Oh yeah tons of people. Mostly clones.” She thrust in and pulled back, then in to the second knuckle.

“I know there’s been more.” She swirled her finger around inside of him and he gulped.

“Uhm. Sure, yeah uh…” He rocked against her and she added a second finger. “Uh I…”

“Aw we’re just getting started and you’re already overwhelmed? I can stop. If you—” She began to pull out her fingers and he clenched tight around them.

“No! I don’t…you’re the only one I let fuck me. Like this.”

A smile broke out across her entire face. “No way.” Her façade dropped for this moment of honesty.

“Yeah, babes. I don’t know, it’s not really…I’ve fucked around with my clones before but you’re the only one I’d…”

She opened her mouth wide. “Awwwww I’m your FIRST!”

“Yes, master, you’re my first, or you will be when you actually get around to fucking me.” He rolled his eyes, but his hair was back to magenta and slightly purple with embarrassment. Lydia grinned and put the character back on.

“Turn back around then so I can take this virginal ass.” He did as he was told, and she lined the cock up against his hole. “You ready?” It was the last he would get of ‘real’ Lydia. He responded by pressing back, taking the cock up his ass, letting it push past the ring of muscle and sighing as it sunk in, inch by inch until his wife was pressed against him.

She sat there for a moment, deep inside her husband, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion.

“Yes, master.” He finally answered her question, and she began fucking him in earnest. “Oh fuck, Lyds. Yeah. Smack that ass.” She did as he requested, and he thrust forward when she did so, grunting along with the movement. She did it again, and a third time, and then rested both hands on his hips.

“You wanna come for me, BJ?”

“Fuck gods yes!”

“Can you do it without touching yourself?”

“For you, master? Anything.” He moaned and his hips sputtered forward, and she could tell he was on the edge. She bent over him, pausing her thrusts to whisper in his ear.

“Then fucking do it.”

“UUUHHHGGGNHHHH” He froze in place and she reached underneath him, grabbing his cock as hers was still buried to the hilt in his ass. His cum spurted in ropes over her hand and down to the bed.

“Mmmm. That’s a good boy, Beetlejuice.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They laid together some time later that night, the harness abandoned and both fully satisfied. “Hey, Beej?” Lydia tapped him on the shoulder. He rolled over to face her.

“Yeah babes?”

“Was I really the first…to fuck you?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, like I said, I’ve let the clones, but that’s basically masturbation, right? So…you’re my first. I know it’s not, like romantic, or anything but…hey, you know who you married.” She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, gently.

“I find that strangely sweet, though. You know?” She couldn’t help the smile that crept into her face.

“You would, you weirdo.” He pulled her to him. “Happy anniversary, babes.”

She sighed happily into his chest. “Happy Anniversary.” They snuggled together until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #babesweek July 2020 b/c this group needs some positivity. Prompt is "Firsts"  
> I don't have a specific universe in mind, I think there's elements of all three worlds in here probably. 
> 
> IDK I always feel the need to add some warnings about bad etiquette/hygiene when it pops up in my fics. If you're trying anal you should always lube up and honestly probably just use a condom because asses are NASTY and they love germs more than BJ himself. So yeah don't use fanfic as a sex ed guide. Especially when one member of the pairing is dead.


End file.
